


Digital Art - 2010-01-17 - For Taste_is_sweet's "The Sacrifical Mage"

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Injury, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney checks on John's neck wound. For Taste_is_sweet's "The Sacrifical Mage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2010-01-17 - For Taste_is_sweet's "The Sacrifical Mage"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taste_is_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taste_is_sweet).
  * Inspired by [The Sacrifical Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1541) by Taste_is_sweet. 




End file.
